


Thoughts

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Buffy/Spike interaction.<br/>Season 4 implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

He was horny. Extremely fucking horny. So horny he couldn't even walk straight. Hell, he probably couldn't even stand up. The couch could be on fire and he'd have to burn because he couldn't stand up. 

Stupid chit. She had to know she was giving him a rod hard enough to pound nails in cement. Or pound her into next Tuesday. 

~ 

She was so wet she could be declared a national flood emergency. His eyes were what was doing it to her. They were molten shards of metal, blue and gold mixed together, searing her skin. He looked like he wanted to devour her. 

She wanted him badly. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for everyone to leave the room so she could screw him into the couch and every other available surface in the room. 

~ 

She had to stop that bloody dancing about before he fucked her right in front of her chums. He was going to kill the wanker who thought getting together in the tiny dorm room for a party was a swell idea. He could smell the pheremones radiating from the writhing mass of male and female bodies dancing together in the center of the room. 

He was getting too old for this shit. 

~ 

She was seconds away from stripping her panties off and throwing them at him. Hell, if he told her to strip down to nothing right then and there she would. Her skin felt like it was on fire, she couldn't breathe, and she was having a hard time staying on her feet. But if she didn't stay dancing with her friends, she'd do something they would be gossiping about for years. 

He had to stop staring at...wait, where was he going? 

~ 

Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Bloody fucking hell. Stupid chit. He was going to hurt her. 

~ 

He looked like he was in pain. Why would he be in pain? He hadn't been dancing and they hadn't fought anything out of the ordinary that night. She'd better make sure he was okay. 

"Spike?" 

"What?" 

"Are you okay? You're limping." 

"How observant." 

"Are you hurt or not?" 

"Slayer, you have three seconds to get far away from me." 

"Or?" 

"Or I'm going to fuck you into this wall so hard, they'll need the bloody jaws-of-life to pry you out of it." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, oh...what the fu--" 

~ 

He just got tackled. Him! By her! And she was...was...was...oooooohhhhh.... 

~ 

Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... 

~ 

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 

~

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!! 

 

End


End file.
